Faodail
by thefrozenqueenchey
Summary: When the high maintenance Steffie Morgen meets Allistor Kirkland, she can't help but wonder how such an arrogant and uncivilized person can exist. But when the two become each other's only hope of survival in the new ice age, they might just realize how lucky they are to have found each other. Scotland x Fem!Luxembourg
1. Foreword

Hello everyone! Long time no see and welcome to what will probably be a trashy fanfic, but hey, we'll have fun! It's been awhile since I've actually been into Hetalia, but I have always loved the characters and the dynamics between them. It has been about four years since I've been really into it, which was my "weeaboo" phase. Anyways, during that phase I constructed my oc, Luxembourg. I know Himura has come out with the official design for Luxembourg, but this is a fan FICTION, so I'm just going to go with it and call Steffie the Nyotalia! Luxembourg (because even before the official design came out she was a lot like him.)

So this story is set in the idea of there actually being personification of countries in the world, but they all live on an island together and don't interact with the human world as much. Their homes are set in the geographical location as their respected lands are. Countries are able to visit their respected lands, but only on rare occasions.

In short, I hope you enjoy this Hetalia fanfiction. I've been meaning to write this for awhile and since 2016 is literally right around the corner; it's a good time to get going on some writing resolutions. One of them is to keep an ongoing fanfiction, so here you go! I hope you enjoy my interpretations (that have been inspired by other people's interpretations and headcanons. For example, Scotland and the ever popular oc someone made of him... Oh damn, Allistor Kirkland.) and most of all I hope you enjoy the story!

I will highly appreciate all of the reviews, suggestions, and comments I will receive!

Thank you and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Alfred's parties never amused me, so I stopped going to them a couple of years ago. But it was his birthday today and my older sister insisted that I went in place of her and our brother. They had more "important" things to attend to and apparently my monthly plan of treating my dog Peltze and I to a luxurious spa night was less important than America's birthday party. His parties were loud and extremely obnoxious with the majority of everyone being drunk off of their rocker. And my poor best friend, Arthur Kirkland, was the drunkest of them all.

"S-Steffie, I still feel like a bloody codswallop for what I did to you…" Arthur slurred, almost falling off of the couch while clutching a can of beer in his clammy hand.

"Arthur, that was over a year ago. I've already forgiven you." I rubbed his shoulders, trying to comfort him in his drunken state. Arthur's normally pale face was as red as a tomato and it clashed with his messy blonde hair.

"I'msuchabloodywanker!" The words piled out of the brit's mouth as he took another swig of his beer. He set it down on the coffee table and opened up another one. My heart always hurt whenever I see him like this. He normally was a very proper and caring man, some of the many reasons I fell in love with him. His elegance and poise drew me in drastically when I was younger and as a smaller, less recognized country (though handsomely wealthy), England was a god to me.

"Artie, why don't you slow down on the alcohol?" I pushed the beer can down from his face gently.

"I'm not drunk!" He yelped as he yanked the can back towards him, causing it to splash in his face. "Bloody hell, that burns!"

Arthur yelled loudly, alerting the only barely drunks in the room. Though the music was so loud, I was surprised they heard him. Uncle Francis pushed through the drunken crowd and rushed over to the Brit's side.

"Did Artie spill beer again, ma chere?" Uncle France asked while placing a calming hand on England's shoulder. I solemnly nodded and he helped Arthur off of the couch. They disappeared into the crowd as I leaned back into the couch. I probably wouldn't be seeing those two for the rest of the night.

Music blasted through the speakers, vibrating the room as party guests danced, drank, and laughed unpleasantly loud. A knot formed in my stomach as I noticed a pair of piercing eyes on me. He stood proudly against the bar with a big glass of beer in his hand. A shiver shot through my spine, I had no idea he would be here… I shook my head and averted my eyes.

I want to go home, but Arthur was the one who drove me here and I didn't have the guts to track him and Uncle Francis down. I accidentally caught them in the act once and it disturbed me for life. So, I have to find someone else to take me home…

Kiku was snuggling up to one of Russia's sisters, whose names I could never remember but it was the one with the big breasts, so it was an obvious no for him. Yao was nowhere to be seen. Antonio is fooling around with Feliciano and Ludwig, who were both heavily drunk. God forbid, I ask Romano. He still hates me and refuses to say anything to me besides "You mignotta". [1] There was Ivan, but big brother didn't want me anywhere near him.

After awhile of moping on the couch, I decided I should just ask Alfred if I could borrow one of his cars. I pushed through the crowd of people, bumping into someone every other second until I made it out into the hallway of Alfred's house. A small amount of beings staggered outside the party room, there was a random couple sucking each other faces off while Estonia was puking in a plant. The pungent smell of vomit reached my nose, making me almost double over and emptying out my stomach.

Alfred's boisterous voice rang from the front room. He greeted a mysterious man at his front door. By now, I have met most of the countries, but I've never seen him before. The man was tall and built like most of the other strong countries, muscular and lean. His messy auburn hair fell just above his thick, bushy eyebrows.

"Ah, Stef!" The American yelled from across the room, "Come here, dudette!"

The stranger's eyes, which reminded me of the green meadows surrounding Arthur's house, followed me up to Alfred. He fiddled with the cigar between his lips; blowing smoke into the air and making me want to gag. Just by the look of him, I knew he was a jerk.

"Alfred, is it okay if I-" I tried to ask him, but Alfred interrupted me.

"Dude, this is Steffie! She'll show you to the booze, man!" Alfred tipped on his heels, ready to fall over from how drunk he was.

"It's braw tae meit ye, Steffie." The stranger smirked. Though his appearance was distastefully messy, he was a strikingly handsome man when he smiled. "Aam Allistur." [2]

Allistor… I've heard that name before, but for the life of me I could not remember where.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to." I nodded while smiling politely, but turned towards the american right after, "Alfred, I was actually wondering if I could borrow one of your cars to drive myself home?"

"Aww, you're not staying the whole time?" The blonde pouted, pulling his blue puppy dog eyes on me.

"I'm really sorry, Alfred. It's just that… I, uh…" I stared at the floor and bit my lip, trying to think of an excuse then would hurt him less then "Yeah, I really don't want to be here right now. You're parties are stupid and annoying and I really don't care that it is your birthday." But, I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I just stared at him blankly. "Sorry, it's just that Arthur is completely drunk, again, so France is taking care of him and I just don't feel comfortable sitting alone by myself, sober, while everyone else is drunk."

"He better not puke all over my couch again…" Alfred sighed while fishing through his pockets. Allistor's eyes were still on me and even with him leaning against the wall, I couldn't help, but notice how tall he was… Taller than Alfred even. He gazed at me carefully, looking me up and down.

"Lassie, if yoo're 'at keen oan leavin', I'll tak' ye haem." The red head spoke. I could barely understand his thick accent… If only I knew where it was from. "But first, let's go grab a bevvy together. Eh'd loch tae gie tae ken ye better." [3]

"I'm not sure…" I fiddled with my hands, "I don't drink and I'm not sure I feel very comfortable with someone drunk driving me home. Nevertheless, a drunk stranger."

"C'mon, Lassie. Jist one bevvy?" Allistor drew in closer, he smelled of nicotine and campfires which was surprisingly pleasant, "Ah tryst me, Ah hauld mah liquur better than anyain oan thes planit."

"Even better than Ludwig." Alfred added without a smile on his face, which is one of the only signs that you know he's being serious. I sighed and ran a hand through my curled hair.

"I guess one drink wouldn't hurt…" I gave in and straightened out my floral dress. I really hope I wasn't making a mistake for trusting this guy.

"Than shaa we gie gonnae, lassie?" Allistor patted Alfred on the shoulder as he walked past him. I gave Alfred a fake smile and followed the tall man.

"Noo teel me, lassie, whit coontry ur ye?" Allistor's emerald eyes glanced back at me as we passed by a hunched over Estonia.

"Luxembourg."

"Ne'er heard ay ye." Wow, he was kind of a jerk for just saying that flat out.

"Likewise, and you are?"

"That's nae important at th' moment." Allistor took out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it, "Noo, hoo dae ye ken Arthur?"

"Who doesn't know England?" I caught up to his side and Allistor raised an eyebrow at me. I rubbed my left arm as we entered into the party hall, "We became good friends a few years back. Are you friends with him or something?"

"Ah wooldnae caa us friends…" He drew in close so I could hear his sultry voice over the noise of the party, "We're mair loch acquaintances."

I nodded my head as we approached the bar. A few lone drunks sat there, sipping on drinks and avoiding the crowd. Allistor pulled out a chair for me to sit down and motioned for the bartender to come over. He ordered for the both of us and the bartender quickly returned with two giant glasses of beer in his hands.

"Drink up, lassie!" Allistor smiled as he clinked our glasses together. The glass was almost as big as the pit in my stomach and the sloshing yellow liquid inside repulsed me with it's foam and alcoholic stench. The redhead next to me had no problem chugging the drink down and it wasn't long before he finished it all. He turned to me and gave a cheeky grin, "Whit? Nae tay fond ay beer?"

"I'm not particularly fond of this type… and this amount."

"Ah willnae tak' ye haem until ye at leest drink half ay it." Allistor nudged my shoulder and watched me expectantly.

"Yeah… I think I'm just going to call my brother." I fished through my purse, but my phone was nowhere to be found.

"Ye dornt gie out much, dae ye?"Allistor slid the glass over to him and took a gulp out of it.

"Excuse me?" I questioned while clutching my purse to my chest.

"Ah kent frae th' second Ah saw ye, 'at ye waur some preem gurl fa didne know hoo tae hae fun." Allistor took another swig of the beer and wiped his mouth.

"Then why did you invite me for a drink and then offer to take me home?" I scoffed, preparing myself to spring up and leave at any moment.

"Coz yoo're cute an' ye know Arthur." Allistor's eyes bore into me, "An' loch Ah said, Ah wanted tae gie tae ken ye better."

"How do you expect to get to know me better when you won't even tell me who you are?"

"If ye want, we can jist skip tae th' part whaur yoo're in mah bed." A sultry smile spread across his face as I scooted a little away from him. "Aam kiddin', lassie."

"Good, because you were one second away from me slapping you!" My face heated up and I could feel the room grow three degrees warmer as Allistor chuckled, "You know what, I'm just going to leave and walk myself home."

"Och, c'mon lassie!" The man pleaded as I got up. Walking away and out of the room, I could feel Allistor's footsteps close behind me. "Lassie, Ah said Ah was kiddin'. ye dornt hae tae be sae uptecht."

"I'm going to scream if you don't stop following me!" I snapped back at him as I walked out the front door and into the cold air. Allistor grabbed my wrist gently, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hey, jist lit me tak' ye haem. Aam nae a man who likes tae break promises." His meadow eyes softened, making me believe for just a mere second that he would do no harm. I was about to yank my wrist away from him, but two little snowflakes dwindled down between us and onto our hands. There was not a single star in the sky, only dark billowing clouds. The wind started to pick up, blowing a flurry of snow into the world.

I removed my wrist from a gaping Allistor and braced myself from the cold, "Why is it snowing in July?"

Footnotes

[1] Mignotta - Whore in Italian

[2] Braw - A word for nice in Scotland

[3] Bevvy - A word for drink in Scotland

Let me know if you want translations of the accented dialogue.


End file.
